


What if it wasn't a prince?

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Uma is Spicy, Uma is literally the ultimate big sister, Uma is their biggest shipper, Uma ships everything though, fight me, i love this, i will go down for this ship, most of this stuff is actually canon look at the movie, so is evie, their too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: The four times dizzy and Celia kiss without anyone knowing . And the one time they kiss when someone does.





	What if it wasn't a prince?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I love Celia and dizzy in the new descendants three movie and I will go down for this ship.  
I will die for it.  
I will knock mals snooty little a** off that tower to proclaim my love for these too.
> 
> Also on a unrelated note, who here thinks mal has been nothing but a b word to literally everyone around her and then they all forgive her way to easily  
Like ok, it felt sooooo rushed when uma forgave her. Like if you read the books you would understand uma hates mal so much, she’s even become a little mentally insane when it comes to how obsessed with beating her she is.  
And then she just flat out forgives her?  
When mal apologizeD AND SOMEHOW DIDNT EVEN SAY THE WORDS IM SORRY???
> 
> Like ugh don’t get me started
> 
> Also 
> 
> Celia is Umas dizzy FIGHT ME ON THIS
> 
> Also comments welcome and courage’s ! I love those things ❣️

She had stood on that elevated part of the isle, smiling from ear to ear. They had just been told they were part of the lucky four who were gonna go to Auradon! 

Celia was elated and bouncing on her toes slightly, as she looked out at the people below her cheering them on, and she couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at her cru—best friend. Dizzy was her best friend. 

Oh who was she kidding.

Seeing dizzy jumping up and down with a happy glow to her cheeks and cute paint splattered hair, pressed to evies side as if she let go this whole experience would be a mirage and she’d never see her sister/role model again. Was all in fact proving to Celia how adorable she could be.

And she honestly thought her heart could have melted their and then, when dizzy caught her eye and smiled wider, her hand automatically reaching up on habit. to push back her matching paint splattered glasses that were way to big for her.  
A gesture that Celia found so cute.

It might as well screamed; 

YOUR SO GAY!!!, to her face....

She was doomed.

Celia smiled even wider in return.  
And right their she wished the moment would never end. 

Just her and dizzy staring into each other’s eyes. As if they were the only two in the world.

Of course all good things have to come to an end. But Celia was still smiling, even as she waved at the purple limo that drove away, with promises to return in a week to bring them to the all awaited lands. 

Auradon.

Dizzy was waving with twice as gusto next to her, probably to Evie. Who was also probably waving back with as much gusto.

Celia gasped though and her smile faltered slightly, when dizzy grabbed her hand. 

“Come on! Let’s go pack together!” She squealed, before turning on her heels and running off, dragging Celia with her. Not noticing the reaction it had caused her.  
Celia gasped yet again as the air returned to her lungs and her heart started pumping normally again. Grinning like a mad-woman, or as her father would say;  
Mama Odie, As she in turn ran with the pigtailed girl.

———-like half an hour passes——

“Oh Celia! Can’t you just imagine! Auradon! All the shimmer, all the shine! All the magic and happiness and warmth!” Dizzy proclaimed happily. As the two sat in Celia’s room,

She twirled around the room, holding a hairbrush like a microphone, before looking up, with stars in her eyes, probably just imagining it right their and then.

“Can’t you just *imagine*!”  
She emphasized yet again in earnest, her voice now soft and filled with hope.

Again Celia’s mind would like to take this time to subtly remind herself,....

YOUR SO DANG GAY!!!!!....

“GAY!” She blurted out unintentionally.

Thanks brain, so subtle.

“Huh?” Dizzy proclaimed in confusion, her expression breaking to take one of, well, a confused girl. Cocking her head to the side slightly. And looking down at Celia, who has her back against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest slightly.

“G-g-GUY! I said Guy! Aren’t you excited to see all the guys up their! The princes!” Celia panicked. 

Darn she wish she could be more like her older sister Freddie in these situations. Who could easily lie and get her way out of any problem with her special “velvet voice.” That magically inclined anyone to listen.

Though if she thought harder, she guess she was more alike her in these situations in the end. 

The velvet voice never worked on CJ Hook, Freddie’s best friend and partner, on account that she had an overwhelming crush on her too.

She’d have to tell Freddie about this when she saw her in Auradon.

“Oh Celia, it’s so much more than that! Don’t you see that Voodoo?” Dizzy smiled warmly.

Of course Celia blushed like crazy at the nickname.

Dizzy then twirled around again, before spinning to the floor slowly, so that when she landed, her head landed in Celia’s lap softly.

Celia’s eyes bugged out of their sockets as she choked on any available air in her lungs, as her arms flailed against the wall.  
As if they could take her away from the situation.

It would have been quite funny on anyone else. 

To bad it wasn’t.

Dizzy cocked her head to the side again at Celia’s reaction.

“S-Sorry, just w-wasn’t expecting you to do that.” Celia stuttered.

“Why?” Dizzy smiled with a little bit of lithe, oblivious 

“We always are doing things like these?” She stated. To which the fact was true.

They were both very touchy feely with each other, but today’s Celia’s mind like to remind her of how very gay she was.

“Just startled me that’s all.” She replied. Her voice hoarse.

Dizzy smiled and shrugged. Before continuing her statement.

“But you have to understand, Voodoo, it’s all much more then guys!  
First, we get cake, and then possibly ice cream. THEN we find a prince with a castle who we fall in love with and live happily ever after!” She remarked, her hands resting on her stomach, while Celia absentmindedly played with and brushed all of the stray strands of hair of of dizzy’s forehead.

Celia felt a pain in her chest at this.

“Celia?” Dizzy questioned.

“Hmmm”

“Your staring.”

“Huh?”

“At me. Your staring.” She repeated again. To which Celia finally snapped out of her little reverie, and coughed harshly, while blushing viciously.

“Oh yes!! Im so sorry! I just uhhh, was thinking!” She spoke fast. Her cheeks aflame.

“About what?” Dizzy asked softer this time.

“I-I’m gonna miss you.” She confessed

“MISS me?? What do you mean! Your coming to Auradon with me too silly!” Dizzy chuckled, smiling her sweet smile.

“N-no. I mean. I’m gonna miss you as a friend. We’re going to both go to Auradon, and for a bit it will be ok, but then you will make your own friends, like Evie. She’s your sister. And your gonna be designing your own dresses and jewelry, and hanging out with Carlos and them,  
And eventually your going to find some handsome prince, and fall in love. And I’m gonna be alone. Because your my best friend Diz, and I don’t want us to separate.” Celia explained sadly.

“No! That can’t happen! It would never right?” Dizzy asked, this time uncertainly.  
Her face had turned solemn on realization.

“I won’t let that happen.” She spoke softer then ever, but filled with determination as she sat up, and turned towards Celia. And grabbed both her hands, as the two just sat in knowing silence, foreheads touching.

And maybe this is what gave Celia to do this. On the account of saying goodbye and nothing else.

For she leaned in and kissed dizzy softly on the lips.

It was small and soft, but sweet, and after a moment of shock, instead of pushing her away, she almost seemed to kiss back.

But it only lasted a few seconds. Celia Pulled away, saying nothing, cheeks aflame yet again.  
Looking at Dizzy’s bewildered expression.

“That was new.” Dizzy spoke after a few minutes.

“Yes. It was.” Celia responded. Taking in everything, and noticing Dizzy had not taken her hands away. Yet.

“Will it happen again?” She asked after some more silence.

“Maybe, if you want it too.”

....

“Ok.”

———————————————————

The second time it was quick and meaningless, but yet meaningful to the two of them.

It was peaceful and quiet in Auradon.  
And currently two people were in sugar rush that could only be described by one word.

BLISSSSSSS

For a while all you could hear was the clanking of plates and spoons and the pleasured moans of delight of two teenage girls who were eating cake for the first time.

And while Dizzy’s tastebuds were currently screaming in happiness, she also noticed other things. 

Like how adorable Celia looked eating that cake. She didn’t think it was possible for someone to be this cute just by eating a slice of cake.

“Delicious!” Dizzy groaned, hiding her slight blush. As she fingered her plate for the remains of frosting, of which she would stick into her mouth and eagerly lick them away, having already finished her slice of (kinda not really, it was a very small part, and it was just sitting their, stolen cake.)

“I especially love the lack of dirt.” Celia commented. With her really high pitched and young sounding voice. Still working on her piece.

Dizzy glazed her finger down her plated and licked it away again before thinking.

“And the lack of flies.” She responded. She noticed that their was a bunch of cake crumbs on Celia’s mouth, making her young looking face, looking even more childish. And well, adorable,  
dang was that all Dizzy could think about right now?

It made her blush a bit more just getting a quick look at her. Whatever was happening between her and this girl, she liked it. She didn’t know what it was quite yet, but she liked it.

Celia seemed to take Dizzy’s comment into consideration, pausing to think for a small second, her one tell was that her eyes shifted once, not that dizzy memorized all of Celia’s tells. Now that would just be creepy.

Heh heh. Hopefully not.

The daughter of Dr. Facilier then took her fork and scooped another bite of the delicious cake and plopped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully,

Eyes shifting downward

And then lighting up in agreement.

And for a second they went back to eating, before Celia , did something something totally un-villain like.

She offered up some of her cake.

“Want some?” She asked in such a rush and little smile that made dizzy’s heart flutter. Here they were with their first prices of cake ever, and Celia only had a small amount left, and in a heartbeat she was offering to give some up to dizzy. That honestly felt so sweet. Even sweeter then the cake they were eating.

“Oh! Thank you!” Dizzy responded in a little sing songy giggle. As she took a piece of said cake.

They both then took a bite of the luscious cake at the same time and sighed contently in unison.

And right their dizzy had such an urge of emotion , for what Celia had did, small as the gesture was, she was the most evil  
(if you could even call her that, more like charming, like she could charm a wallet out of a man in the span of five minutes) of the four that came to Auradon, so just seeing her childlike side, and doing something honestly thoughtful, all for the happiness of Dizzy, touched her deeply.

Almost feeling giddy with affection for the small powerful princess of shadows  
(All powerful queen of shadows went to her older sister Freddie), she did the only thing that she could think of that wouldn’t be too big, but would show how thankful she was.

She put her plate aside and quickly leaned  
In and gave Celia a quick peck on the lips.

She leaned back still smiling, laughing at how Celia wasn’t able to function for a small blip of time, blushing furiously, but grinning even wider from when she was eating the cake.

“Thanks!” Dizzy giggled again.

“Your welcome!” Celia squeaked out. Looking quite adorably flustered.

She stuffed some more cake in her mouth to try and hide how flustered she was.

But dizzy knew, and she turned back, and looked out with a smile.

And this time both girls sighed in contention, but also a little bit of happy affection.

———————————————————

The third time, was out of concern, worry, and hopefully comfort, for the other.

The entire time Celia was on the mission to save Auradon with the crew, Uma, Evie, Carlos ,Harry etc. She always had this one small lingering thought in the very back of her brain.

Is Dizzy Ok?

Of course she got a few updates, she meant, not actual ones, and not ones that made her feel better. But things like Evie saying

“I can’t reach dizzy.” Meaning that she couldn’t reach her by her cell phone number.  
On an off handed note, how did Evie get her little sister a phone in the very short time they had been their? And where could Celia get one?

On a more important note, Evie couldn’t reach dizzy. So that meant something was wrong. And as much as Celia tried to let loose and not think about it, like dancing with the suits of armor was extraordinarily fun, she could still only think about what dizzy was feeling right then.

She bit her lip in worry, not even noticing the sharp tang of blood as she hit to hard.  
Uma though, of course noticed.

She was finding, much like dizzy had Evie, she was becoming attracted to Uma in the same way. And during parts of this terrifying journey, found herself under Uma’s arm for comfort. Literally, Uma would hold Celia close to her side in some sort of protection.

“You ok Voodoo?” She spoke towards her in her sarcastic way, But Celia knew better, her voice was softer around the edges, and she was truly concerned.  
But she could help but cringe at the nickname, the same one Dizzy called her. A painful reminder of what was to come.

“Kinda...I just hope everyone’s ok.” She whispered back. She didn’t say Dizzy’s name exactly, but from Uma’s searching expression, she could tell she suspected it.

“They will be. Once we stop Audrey.  
Also, We’re arriving at Evies little “starter Castle” whatever that means. I’d die for any type of castle.” Uma rolled her eyes. But her arm around Celia was firm. And she gave a little squeeze. Showing she truly meant what she said.

“Dizzy will be their.” Uma spoke to no one in particular. But Celia knew it was meant for her. She nodded to no one but herself.

After a few minutes they got to their destination. They paused momentarily to take in the sight of the cottage type “starter Castle” with a pretty sweet looking Gazebo greenhouse looking room at the end of it. And of course to top it off , a little 

“Evies 4Hearts” sign at the front of it all. It was in all, very impressive.

“Sweet Dig.” Uma commented, also impressed. Celia wanted to chuckle at how blown away Uma looked.

“I got a really good deal.” Evie smirked fondly. Before walking towards the house.  
Everyone followed in turn. 

As they entered the amazing looking cottage, Celia didn’t really waste time in looking at the interior, but walked ahead of everyone looking for Dizzy. 

When she entered the room right before the gazebo room (turn out it was a designing room) she gasped quietly in horror as her worst fear was confirmed.  
Their Dizzy lay on one side of a couch along with the Twins on the other side, snuggled up with each other; Spelled Asleep. 

She walked slowly into the room more, hearing the three girls behind her follow. 

She gazed upon Dizzy, oh her sweet Dizzy. Who was groaning and whimpering as she tossed and twitched in her sleep. Her face scrunched up slightly. Obviously in the heat of a nightmare. Every whimper was like a knife in Celia’s heart. And her feet moved so fast to get closer they barely touched the ground.

By the time the girls had arrived and taken in the scene Celia was already behind the couch comforting Dizzy.

“It’s ok, shhhh. It’s ok, shhh.” She whispered soothingly into Dizzy’s ear while stroking her hair out of her face slightly as she did all those days ago.

She saw the girls watching her from a few feet away. Evie looked slightly broken hearted of course. While Uma looked on as if she knew something they didn’t. Which she hoped not. 

Celia turned with a matching face of pain and heartbreak. For a different reason.  
She walked in the Twins direction slightly, before taking the red blanket that was behind the top couch cushions and lifting it high in the air, letting it fall down slowly and yanked it a few times so it was on top of the three sleeping. 

She went back over to Dizzy. Wishing more than anything that she could be awake. She’d do some stupid thing to make Celia feel better. Like play with her curls—Dizzy really loved to play with Celia’s hair. Or make some extremely positive remark that literally came out of no where. Dizzy could make anything positive. 

She then pulled the blanket up more, so it was covering Dizzy more efficiently. Hating how she twitched in her sleep.  
She then leaned on the edge of the couch on her crossed arms, watching over dizzy.

And before she could even take into the fact that other people were their. Started talking.

“Don’t worry Dizzy, We can fix this... and once we do, their gonna let all the kids come from the isle. So, Happy Dreams!” She comforted as best as she could, stroking Dizzys forehead with her hand, this time not stopping. She didn’t have to much experience with this. Being from the isle and all. But she hoped dizzy could hear her.

For some reason mal looked a little guilty once she said this. Celia didn’t know why. Maybe it was just sadness, she was close to dizzy too right?

They were interrupted by loud snoring coming from the designing room. And the three girls went to check it out.

Celia of course stayed. It Heart her heart so badly to see Dizzy like this. A girl full of happiness and light. Spelled asleep permanently, until they could stop Audrey, trapped in her own nightmares.

She heard the girls coming back, and looked up to see only Uma and Mal.

“What’s happening?” Celia asked curiously.

“Evies kissing a dude.” Uma replied drily.  
Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

“Doug.” Mal muttered in slight annoyance.

And with that the two went back to the room, as Evie had started to sing about it, and they were joining in and trying to be helpful.

Celia looked back down at Dizzy. The word Kiss echoing through her mind.

🎵 One kiss, One kiss 🎵 

She heard the the girls sing from inside.  
And the thought started to pound inside her brain. After they continued to sing about true loves kiss and all that, Celia’s heart started to pound.

🎵 So here I go~o. Umhmm, So here I go~o 🎵 

She heard Evie chant. And by this time, Celia’s lips were starting to throb.  
She looked around hesitantly. 

She was alone.

And as heard the song start to wrap up. Probably cause Evie was about to kiss the dude,  
She leaned over the couch slowly. And pressed a kiss to the color streaked girls forehead. Giving in to the pound of her lips. 

As she leaned back and observed. She saw that Immediately dizzy’s face relaxed. As her twitching slowed down, and her groans turning to happy little mumbles.  
Nightmares permanently at bay.

The biggest sign was of the little smile that quirked her way onto her face, and her gloves hand reached up and unconsciously pushed back her glasses. 

This time Celia smiled. Huh, she even did the cute habit in her sleep.

Then Uma came in, declared she was hungry. And that Celia should come with her to find something to eat.

Maybe if Celia thought about it longer, she would have realized she partially broke Audrey’s curse. And why that’s why dizzy was immediately nightmare immune.  
Maybe if she thought about it even longer. She realized she could have broken the spell entirely.  
All she needed to do was kiss her lips.

Uma was right.  
True loves kiss, works every time.

———————————————————

The fourth time was out of pure joy and happiness.

The barrier had just been lifted and both girls were ecstatic!

Dizzy was excited because  
1\. She could see her family again and the Vks were free!

And 2. Celia Facilier, Dizzy’s best friend and currently something new, was coming back! She hadn’t seen her since they both had eaten cake for the very first time. And when she had heard what she had been through while she was asleep, she wanted to talk to her as soon as possible.

And she would always remember evie’s expression when she told Dizzy Celia had decided to go back to Isle. It was pain filled and full of heartbreak. Which she guessed is what her face portrayed next. 

She had sunk to her knees, and started sobbing. Evie had Immediately came down to her level and hugged her.  
She thought she was feeling the pain of losing her best friend forever, she didn’t know the real reason.

But then, Mal broke the barrier. And dizzy was shaking with energy as she looked out at the crowd approaching.  
And saw her Celia.

Celia was currently running across the isle, for she had heard the crash, and saw the Barrier come down, and she bolted.  
She thought she would never get to see Dizzy ever again.  
But now, she could. And it was the only thing on her mind.

She had joined Uma and Gil and harry, sang along with them a bit. And then she was walking. Walking across the bridge. Walking away from the isle.  
A place she would never have to live in ever again if she didn’t want too.

She had been ruined when she made he decision to leave. But she couldn’t leave her dad. She couldn’t. She loved him too much. It was easier for Dizzy considering her not great relationship with her mom. But her granny was a different story.  
But she had Evie.  
And Uma also decided to go back.  
Celia couldn’t leave that. 

But leaving dizzy wrecked her. 

And now she was coming back with a group. And she was ecstatic for she looked up and saw Dizzy. 

The two were so happy to see each other. They ran to each other and hugged with a ferocity of a snake. 

Then they all joined in the dance, it was a dance of happiness. For everyone was reunited and filled with joy. It was actually quite interesting. For in the group dance everyone partnered up with the person they loved the most.

And yes technically Uma and harry didn’t proclaim their love, they knew they secretly liked each other.

And like, jay and Gil were bros. They can dance together.

And if anyone looked they would have seen Celia and Dizzy dancing together, maybe been a bit confused, but assumed they were best friends.  
If only they knew.

The two also felt excitement at seeing their family. And hugged them and ran off.

But at the end of the dance they ran to each other.

And all of their Friends were in the front of the huge crowd.

So they decided it was safe, and filled with happiness, they finally did it, not completely caring who saw.

They kissed.

Fully on the lips. And this time it wasn’t soft and it wasn’t quick. It was a lip lock. Powerful and long. Filled with a slight hunger they had been deprived of. They thought they were never going to see each other again. And knowing that was not true anymore fueled them.

Finally breaking away, they stared at each other with tears welling.  
They still didn’t completely know what to call it, but they both knew it was something. Something powerful.

And they were happy.

———————————————————

The fifth time was figuring out what they were, and coming out to people who cared about them.

Dizzy bursted out laughing as Evie recalled how Carlos used to be terrified of dogs. How he had run across the field in record speed to get away from the very small puppy.

“Oh Dizzy I’m so glad your here!” Evie spoke through the tears of Mirth welling.

“Oh I am too Evie! Thanks again for bringing me here! And bringing down the barrier!” Dizzy replied. Evie smiled warmly and she went in for a quick hug.

“Ya well technically it was my plan all along.” Uma retorted drily from the corner where she was reading. Evie then made a face and rolled her eyes without Uma seeing causing Dizzy to fall into uncontrollable giggles.

“I can’t wait to grow up with you!” Dizzy exclaimed.

And the two went back to working on dress hemlines from where they sat on the floor. 

“Me too Diz! Ya know! The life plan we had will finally come true!” Evie commented with pride.

“Life plan?” Dizzy giggles in confusion.

“Yeah! Remember your plan. Come out here, eat ice cream and cake, work with me in our fashion company, then find handsome princes , fall in love and live happily ever after!” Evie stated from memory. Going back to working.

“Evie?” Dizzy asked curiously.

“Yes?” Evie quirked.

“What does it mean to love someone?” She asked hesitantly. She Immediately saw Evie light up on this.

“Oh dizzy its amazing! You get butterflies in your stomach, and you notice everything they do, and find everything they do adorable! And you can’t stand it being with them, and it makes you feel all nervous inside, but you love it! And you are always feeling something new for them. And of course, you kiss! And it’s all just amazing! Oh I can’t wait for you to find a good prince to love!” Evie gushed

As she continued to speak, dizzy kept feeling a sinking feeling in her gut.  
For everything Evie was describing, she had already felt. And but the thing was. It wasn’t for a prince. It was for a girl. And Dizzy was starting to finally realize what she felt towards Celia Facilier. 

Love.

Dizzy loved Celia. She didn’t know what to do. Was this bad?

Evie finally seemed o realize how quiet Dizzy had become, and how she sat with a torn expression.

“Dizzy?” Evie asked in concern.

“D-does it have to be a prince?” Dizzy whispered.

“Huh?” Evie spoke confused.

“What if it wasn’t a prince?” She asked again.

Evie smiled again.

“Oh dizzy! It doesn’t have to be a prince! I’m with Doug and he’s the son of a dwarf!” She replied not fully getting it.

“No evie I’m not sure you get it.” Dizzy frowned. Evie cocked her head in confusion.

“Celia!” Dizzy called out. And from the other room Celia came out with a curious expression.

Dizzy walked up to her, took her hands in hers, while evie watched in bewilderment. She looked into her eyes, as if to communicate, trust me.  
Celia nodded, and complied.

So Dizzy slowly leaned in, and kissed Celia on the lips. Exactly like they had when the first kissed. But this time in front of people who mattered. For a small blip they were in another world, and they were the only two there.

When they pulled back they turned to two girls, who were basically like their older sisters.

“What if it wasn’t a prince?” dizzy repeated again. Her hand found Celia’s as they nervously awaited reactions.

...

“I KNEW IT!” Uma shouted with a pointed finger, a maniacal smile on her face, 

“I knew you were worried about Dizzy that day when she was spelled asleep, i KNEW you felt something! Ughhhhh yesssss, I SHIP IT! Haha, get it, SHIP it! Pirate joke? Ya, ya, no? Ok. I can't wait to tell Harry, we bet on if you were dating or not, HA i get to rub it in his face” She explained sassily with a huge grin.

“So your ok with it?” Celia stated shocked. Dizzy felt for her, that was her big sister basically.

“With you two being adorable girlfriends HECK YES!” Uma shouted yet again. The two blushed. They hadn’t called themselves girlfriends yet. 

“Um Evie?” Dizzy prodded, Evie hadn’t said a word in response.

“Oh Dizzy.” Evie spoke with a love filled smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me! I”m so sorry! I of course im ok with it! I love you for you!” she gushed, opening her arms wide, Dizzy ran to Evie and hugged with all her might. 

“Come over her you gay bean.” uma rolled her eyes, lifting her arm up for Celia to snuggle into her side.

Both girls were filled with happiness. And thats what mattered.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After a while it was just the two of them. Celia was snuggled up in dizzy’s lap. As they had switched positions, it made more sense since Celia was the smaller girl. 

“Hey Celia?” dizzy asked.

“Hmm?” Celia murmered, her nose scrunched up slightly. To which dizzy kissed it.

“Your cute.” she smiled. Celia just whined cutely in return.

“So what Uma said earlier, about being, um girlfriends. Um-I-uh.” she stuttered.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Celia asked.

“Yes?” she replied uncertainly.

...

“Ok.”

And so the Dizzy leaned down and Kissed Celia this time. Both girls now happy , as they both understood what love was.

End.

Hey guys! I’m doing a thing where you guys can vote on what prompt you want me to do next on these guys!

So here’s the thing 

Ok gonna give you two prompt ideas  
And you comment bellow in which one you want

The most comments for a certain prompt I will do!  
Ok? Comment if u have questions also

1\. Fears. Both girls comfort each other when they have to face (or have been scared with) their fears.  
What fears? Comment the two you would like and I’ll pick the most fitting and random ! 

2\. Bad habits.  
The two try to get the other over a bad habit they do.  
Again comment with the habits u want and I’ll pick which ones to do. 

3\. Nightmares. I discourage this one, cause I kinda already did it. But I’ll do what u guys choose!  
So the both basically comfort each other on nightmares they have.  
Idk u can comment what y want their nightmares to be about and how into they are????? Like aggressive or just heartbreaking whimpers.

Ok! Those are the prompts!

Start commenting your votes!

They close after 12 am tomorrow! 

Thank you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet guys  
Voting is now closed  
And since absolutely no one votes   
*ques depressing music*
> 
> I’ll just figure the next prompt out myself.
> 
> Lol u can still suggest what you would have wanted  
Maybe I’ll do them 🤔


End file.
